blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Trouble!/Gallery/1
At the toy store S5E6 Rooftop of toy store.png S5E6 Trucks drive into the toy store.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts flying kites.png S5E6 Gabby and AJ tossing flying disks.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts catch the disks.png S5E6 AJ and Gabby jumping rope.png S5E6 AJ bounces on a trampoline.png S5E6 AJ and Gabby bounce on trampolines.png S5E6 Gabby and Watts bounce on trampolines.png S5E6 Watts and Blaze bounce on trampolines.png S5E6 Blaze bounces on a trampoline.png S5E6 Blaze driving through the toy store.png S5E6 Hey there.png|Oh, hey! S5E6 One of our favorite stores.png|AJ and I are playing with Watts and Gabby at one of our favorite stores! S5E6 Two trucks playing with a ball.png S5E6 Purple truck playing with a robot.png S5E6 Orange truck hugging a teddy bear.png S5E6 It's a toy store.png The toy making machine S5E6 Blaze and crew hear beeping sounds.png S5E6 What was that.png S5E6 Over there.png S5E6 Mysterious machine.png S5E6 Little girl truck steps up to the machine.png S5E6 Machine dispenses an elephant.png S5E6 Little girl truck hugs her elephant.png S5E6 It's a toy making machine.png S5E6 Let's check it out.png S5E6 Blaze and crew step up to the toy making machine.png S5E6 Watts sees how the toy machine works.png S5E6 Airplane button.png S5E6 Watts presses the airplane button.png S5E6 Airplane confirmed on the machine.png S5E6 Airplane comes out of the toy making machine.png S5E6 Airplane flies around Blaze and crew.png S5E6 Watts spots a red button.png S5E6 Blaze warning Watts not to push the red button.png S5E6 Watts "Sure glad I didn't do that".png S5E6 Airplane passing Watts and Gabby.png S5E6 Blaze and crew follow the airplane.png S5E6 Blaze and AJ slipping away.png The giant toys S5E6 Crusher and Pickle riding a skateboard.png S5E6 Crusher and Pickle crash into a shelf.png S5E6 Crusher and Pickle's wipeout.png S5E6 Crusher dizzy from the crash.png S5E6 Pickle "Check this out".png S5E6 Pickle shows Crusher the toy making machine.png S5E6 Crusher excited about the toy making machine.png S5E6 Pickle "It can make lots of toys".png S5E6 Pickle tells Crusher not to press the red button.png S5E6 Crusher pressing the red button.png S5E6 Machine dispensing something.png S5E6 Little toys flying out of the toy store.png S5E6 Little toys land on the road.png S5E6 Crusher and Pickle see the little toys.png S5E6 Pickle "doesn't make anything bad".png S5E6 Pickle "cute, little toys".png S5E6 Toys start to grow.png S5E6 Toys getting bigger and bigger.png S5E6 Toys grown to giant size.png S5E6 Crusher realizing what the red button did.png S5E6 Crusher shocked "GIANT TOYS!".png S5E6 Crusher and Pickle run away.png S5E6 Crusher and Pickle chased by giant toys.png S5E6 Crusher and Pickle escape down the street.png S5E6 Blaze and crew exit the toy store.png S5E6 Watts sees something ahead.png S5E6 Giant toys spotted on the street.png S5E6 Giant toy train knocks over some barrels.png S5E6 Giant toy dinosaur knocks over some road cones.png S5E6 Giant toy octopus getting ready to squirt.png S5E6 Gabby "Someone must have pushed".png S5E6 Only one way to make them small again.png S5E6 Green button on train.png S5E6 Green button on dinosaur.png S5E6 Green button on octopus.png S5E6 We have to shrink them.png VS5E6 AJ agrees.png S5E6 Gabby agrees.png The toy chase is on/We're Blazing Amazing S5E6 Blaze and Watts drive down the street.png S5E6 Back view of Blaze and Watts.png S5E6 AJ looking over at Gabby.png S5E6 Giant toys running amok.png S5E6 Giant train knocks over some barrels.png S5E6 Barrels spill all over the road.png S5E6 Blaze jumps over a barrel.png S5E6 Watts doing a flip.png S5E6 Blaze doing a flip behind Watts.png S5E6 Watts jumping over Blaze.png S5E6 Giant octopus knocks over barrels.png S5E6 Giant train knocks over road cones.png S5E6 Giant dinosaur stomps down the street.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts notice the mess.png S5E6 Giant toys made a mess in the street.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts passing the boxes.png S5E6 Blaze flips over a box.png S5E6 Watts flips over a pipe.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts approach wooden ramps.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts jump off the ramps.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts land.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts high tire.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries